A goddess Story (Nepgear)
by DeathhellDK
Summary: You are the MC for this story. How are you going to help to save the world? What your relation with Nepgear will become? Sound fun? Well note that this is first time i write this kind of story so i am story if it sucks


**Disclaimer alert: This is a remake of Hyperdimension Neptunia of Reader x Nepgear. Do note that I am remaking the chapter 1 and I own none of the following character expect for the story plot. So sit back and relax and enjoy, I will see at the end of the story.**

You glance at the photo that was located at the side of your table. You went to pick the photo up and glance at the girl with purple hair and a D-pad pin attach to it. You sigh. "How long have I not see her? 40 years? Maybe… ever since I destroy Mega Orichi that threaten the land of the Gamindustri, I have not seen her. Wonder have she forgotten me already. Well either way that not important." You mumble to yourself. You went to grab your sword and decided to go to the guild to meet up a certain person.

As you are walking on the street of Planeptune, you have realise that the city have change quite a fair bit. "Look like here have change too…I have been always in other 3 nations trying to get things down and have not return here." You thought to yourself as you decided to wander around before going to the guild. As you enter the guild hall, you notice a small like fairy with 2 girls has been sitting there waiting for you. You went to greet them.

"Yo Hist! How long is it?" You call out to the fairy. She look at you and greeted back and said "It been quite a long time [Y/N]. Sorry for calling you to here." You smile wryly and said "No… it okay, I doubt she still remember me since I left her side after that battle and before the 4 dumb girls get into that idiot conflict." You said in a slight annoy tone.

"Hist, who is this guy? You know him?" The girl who look like a small kid ask Historie. "Yes, I am an acquaintance of him. Like I said this morning, could you guys keep this meeting a secret and avoid telling the two girls due to some personal reason that he have?" Hist ask them. They nodded.

"How about you girls introduce yourself first?" You ask as you smile at them. "I am IF and she is Compa" You watch as IF introduce herself and Compa to you. You then introduce yourself "I am [Y/N]." Hist then continue the back part "Whom is also known as the name of the cold and the ruthless demon slayer, Dark shadow."

"EH?" The both of them shouted so loud that everyone was staring at them. You quickly put a finger on your mouth and said "Shhhh! My identity is supposed to be a secret please be careful with it!" "But, we are seeing the famous unknown swordsman that have been going around killing violent monster and bring peace to the nation that rumour Dark shadow!" IF exclaim excitedly.

"But I wonder how come no one realise Dark shadow true identity till now?" Compa ask you. You smirk and say "I wore a hood every time when I go out. So that in case I need to become Dark shadow, I can easily hid my face." Both of them just said "Wow."

"Anyway, enough of the talk on me, I wonder what is it so important that you have to contact me?" You ask Hist. "About that…." Hist pass you a piece of paper. You stare at the paper with a surprise expression and ask as you give off a vibe that sort of scare the surrounding people expect for Hist who seem to be unaffected. "What the meaning of this?" "As what is written on the paper. You will be attending the school with Nepgear and Neptune as their senior. Did I not mention that we have an education system here which the goddess too have to attend?"

You slam the table and said "You did not!" Hist ignore your protest and said "Anyway it is already set. Plus don't you think you should start facing your problem soon? You like her don't you?" Upon hearing, you blush while putting a hand on your face. Hist smile and told the girls to time to leave. Before she left, you heard her saying good luck to you. You sigh and decided to head back to prepare the item for tomorrow.

As the time pass, it is already the next day. You decided to dress up something light as you are allow to dress in anything. Picking up your sword, you head to the school. You notice that there are many people attending this school as you are entering the area. Just as you about to enter, you heard a voice behind calling you "Are you not [Y/N]?" You turn behind to find two purple hair girls looking at you. "Neptune and…. Nepgear" You thought to yourself while trying to avoid eye contact with Nepgear.

"…Yes, I am." You said as you saw Nepgear gasp in surprise. You saw Neptune saying something to Nepgear and run off into the building leaving the both of you standing there facing each other with awkwardness. "So it been very long since-" "Where have you been? Do you know that I have been worried about you?" You was cut off by Nepgear. As you look at Nepgear, you saw that her eye was full of water. Feeling guilty, you step forward and embrace her and said "Sorry for leaving you all alone for all this years…"

"[Y/N], please don't leave my side anymore!" You look down at Nepgear as she pleaded you. You close your eye for a moment and said "…I promise if you forgive me." She nodded and lean in towards you. Just as you are about to lean forwards to kiss her, the ground suddenly shake.

"Woah!" You catch Nepgear just as she was about to fall. Suddenly, a large two head centipede creature appear from the ground and was starting to attack the school ground. Both of you blush as you realise that you accidently grab her chest and apologise. Just as you two was blushing like crazy, both of you heard Neptune voice from the distance "Erm, I need some help here!" You look up to find her in the mid of combat and look at Nepgear. She already transform into her goddess form. You was stun at how cute she become.

"[Y/N] don't stare at me too much!" Nepgear blush as she felt your stare. "S-sorry!" You apologise in embarrassment. She smile at you with a kind expression and said "[Y/N]…" You look at her in confuse and the next word she said actually surprise you "I love you!" Upon hearing this 3 words, you smile and said "Nepgear, I love you too. We can filrt later but now shall we kill this beast?" She nodded. You drew out your sword, pointing towards the beast and said "Alright then, are you ready to die?"

 **Okay guys, I hope you enjoy the remake of the chapter 1! Leave me a comment on what you think and I will upload the second chapter soon. Peace out!**


End file.
